Superman
by Sly Cooper
Summary: If you've ever seen Smallville then you will love this. What if Jimmy has super-mans powers. Put Jimmy in place of Super-man. Involves Smallville alot. Romance Action and Adventure!CH.2 UP!
1. Pilot

Hi everyone! Well I decided to make this fic cause no won else has and the idea just came to me screaming to write it. If any of you watch the show Smallville you will love this. Just put Jimmy in the place of Clark and add the other characters take out some Smallville characters and well there ya go, and about my other stories I am so sorry I have been busy with school but not to fear updates will come. Instead of calling it Smallville (which is the name of the town in Smallville) it will be called Superman.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Smallville blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda and on with the story!

**Superman**

**By: Sly Cooper**

Chapter 1: Pilot

October 1989

Hugh and Judy Neutron made there way into the flower shop owned by Suzie Vortex.

"Hi Hugh, hi Judy" said Suzie.

"Hi Suzie" replied Judy.

"Are you here to pick up your order" questioned Suzie.

"Yeah do you have it ready" said Judy.

"Sure can you watch Cindy while I go in the back and get your order" asked Suzie.

"Sure no problem" said Judy.

The cute little toddler who was holding a "magic wand", made her way over to the Neutrons.

"Hello Cindy Where's your parents today?" asked Hugh

"There getting groceries, I'm staying with my aunt Suzie!" replied Cindy. "Would you like to make a wish?"

"I would love to make a wish" said Judy.

So Judy close her eyes and didn't even have to think about what she would wish for , she already knew what she wanted and opened her eyes hoping her wish would come true.

"Here's your order" said Suzie making her way to the counter.

They paid for their order and said goodbye as they made their way into their pickup truck.

"Do you know what I wished for?" said Judy.

"I want a child just as much as you" replied Hugh starting the truck "we just have to keep on trying."

A few seconds after they were driving a parade of high schoolers caring banners, flags, and yelling word of joy as the football team couldn't have looked happier.

"Looks like Retroville won again" said Hugh smiling.

All of the sudden they heard a huge explosion and got out of the truck. Meteors were falling into the town of Retroville! As they looked across the street Cindy's parents were just getting out of there car when a Meteor hit them and soon screams began to fill the air.

"Come on lets go!" said Hugh as he hurried Judy into the pickup truck.

They began to drive on a plain country road as Hugh could see the meteors being slammed into the town in his rearview mirror, Right behind them they passed a sign that said "Welcome to Retroville Cream Corn Capital of the World! Population: 25,001" but was soon destroyed by a meteor. As Hugh turned his attention back to the front window when suddenly a huge amount of debris fell on the road in front of him and he swerved trying not to hit it but it was to late. The pickup truck flew into the air and landed in the cornfield next to them upside down.

"Are you ok?" asked Hugh.

"Mmhm" said Judy indicating that she was ok just a little shook up.

All of the sudden two small feet were seen walking up to the pickup truck. Hugh nudged Judy and they looked at the feet disbelievingly as a small little boy bent down and smiled at them. Hugh and Judy pulled them self out of the truck and Judy picked up the boy as Hugh took off his Jacket and put it around him.

"Where did he come from?" asked Hugh

Hugh and Judy pulled themselves out of the car. Hugh looked up into the sky while Judy picked up the mysterious boy.

"Where did he come from?" asked Hugh

"Well he's not from here and apparently doesn't have a home" replied Judy while pointing to an object looking much like a spaceship

"We cant keep him Judy" said Hugh

"The government will lock him up and do all kinds of experiments on him is that the kind of life you want for this boy?"

Hugh sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this battle, and as if Judy knew what she was thinking she said "Jimmy."

"What?" asked Hugh.

"That's what we'll call Him, Jimmy" she replied.

"Jimmy" they both said looking up at the sky. (ok there is a them song in the Tv series so I am going to put those words in here )

Theme Song _Somebody save me, let your warm hands break right through me, somebody save me, I don't care how you do it, just save me, I made this whole world shine for you, save me, come on._

The 16 year old boy raced down the stairs

"Hi son" said both Hugh and Judy.

"Hi mom hi dad" said Jimmy.

"Better hurry up your going to be late" said Judy.

"What's new" laughed Hugh.

Jimmy stepped out the door. There goes his bus….again. Jimmy looked around and smiled. 'Well no one's watching it wont hurt I guess' thought Jimmy.

Jimmy ran as faster than a speeding bullet. He ran through the corn next to his house and he was at school in a flash, and caught up with Sheen and Carl.

"Hey guys" said Jimmy.

"Hey where were you" replied Carl.

"Uhhh I got a ride from my dad" said Jimmy.

"Hey there's Cindy…why don't you go talk to her" Sheen implied.

"Ya know I think I will" said a confident Jimmy.

Jimmy started to walk over to Cindy. "I give him 5 seconds before he makes a fool out of himself" said Sheen. "I give him 10" replied Carl. "Fine 1…2…3…4…5" and with that Jimmy tripped flat on his face. "I win" said Sheen happily.

Cindy bent over to pick up Jimmy's books.

"You ok Jimmy" said Cindy.

"Umm yeah" replied Jimmy "Thanks"

"No problem" said Cindy.

Jimmy looked at Cindy's glowing green necklace and began to rub his head. Nick who was currently Cindy's boyfriend walked up and picked up a book and tossed it to Jimmy.

"You ok there Jimmy" said Nick

"Uhhh yeah just a headache" replied Jimmy, and with that they walked away. Jimmy sighed and went to begin the day.

At the end of school Jimmy was taking a different way home and stopped at they bridge and looked out at the water just thinking.

Meanwhile… Lex Luthor (I couldn't think of another person so I kept him from Smallville) was in his car driving way to fast toward the bridge where Jimmy was standing. Lex bent down to pick up his cell phone when suddenly He went off the bridge.

Jimmy felt the car hit him and the car and himself plunged into the river below. Jimmy plunged to the surface and looked around for the other car, which was nowhere in site. He went underwater again and spotted the car. He tore off the hood of the car with his bare hands and pulled the man out.

1 hour later ambulances were on the site along with the police and Jimmy's parents. Jimmy sat with a towel over himself. Judy was talking to a police officer while Hugh sat next to Jimmy. A man walked up to Jimmy.

"Hi I was in the car and just wanted to say thank you for saving my life…without you I wouldn't be here right now." said the man.

"It was nothing" replied Jimmy.

"It was your careless driving that could have killed my son" Hugh interrupted (even though he knew that was far from likely)

"And I apologize for that…My name is Lex Luthor" said Lex.

"Jimmy Neutron" replied Jimmy.

"Our family does not associate with Luthors" said Hugh pulling Jimmy away. "I'm sorry about that Jimmy but our family has had some past problems with Lex's dad.

"Oh what kind of problems" replied Jimmy.

"Nothing for you to worry about son" said Hugh.

The next day when Jimmy came home from school he saw a big new bright red pickup truck in their driveway.

"Who's truck is this mom?" Jimmy asked.

"It's yours Lex gave it to you as a present" Judy said.

"Really that is so awesome" Jimmy replied enthusiastically.

"You cant keep it Jimmy go talk to your dad" said Judy.

So Jimmy angrily went off to see his dad in their barn while he was working with some farm equipment.

"Why can't I keep the truck?" said Jimmy angrily

"I'm sorry Jimmy but we cant except any gifts from the Luthor's" replied

"Why cant I just live a normal life!?!?" Jimmy asked in a rage.

"You are normal son" replied Hugh

"NORMAL DO YOU CALL THIS NORMAL" Jimmy went and put his hand in the farming machine(it like grinds up stuff) and Hugh rushed over to pull out his hand. But Jimmy pulled it out before him and he was left with out a scratch.

"I'M NOT NORMAL DAD!" yelled Jimmy and he ran up to his loft.

"Jimmy" Hugh said and ran after him.

Hugh caught Jimmy in his loft laying on his bed. Judy ran up and stood next to Hugh.

"We have to tell him" said Judy.

"Tell me what" said Jimmy.

"Jimmy well ummm you know your adopted but you don't know that well ummm your not exactly from around here" Hugh said.

"Am I like from another planet or something" Jimmy laughed.

Hugh and Judy didn't say anything.

"That's why you can do so many amazing things" Judy said.

"Yeah and you have my spaceship stored in the attic" Jimmy laughed again.

"Actually it's in the storm cellar" Hugh replied. Jimmy frowned as they led him to the storm cellar.

"You knew all these years and you never told me that I was an alien" Jimmy questioned angry again.

"Jimmy we were going to tell you we just wanted you to live as normal of a life as possible" said Judy

And with that Jimmy ran and surprisingly ended up at the graveyard where he saw Cindy looking over her parent's graves.

"Hey" Jimmy said nervously.

"Oh hi Jimmy what are you doing here" said Cindy a little shocked but happy for the company.

"Ummm I actually don't know" Jimmy replied with a little laugh. Cindy laughed back.

"Well today's the anniversary of my parents death" Cindy said saddened (I cant remember if it is or not I am watching season 3 right now so it is hard for me to remember season 1) they began to walk back to Cindy and Jimmy's house which was just up the road.

"Anytime you need to talk I'm always here" said Jimmy.

"Thanks Jimmy that means a lot" replied Cindy.

"I will talk to you later I have to go and meet Carl and Sheen at the school but I will see you at the dance tonight" said Jimmy

"Ok and tonight at the dance even though were not going together well ummm save me a dance ok neutron" replied Cindy not believing she just said that.

Jimmy not believing it either said "Don't worry Vortex I'll be there"

Jimmy full of energy ran to the school where he didn't have a chance to get in the building because nick caught up to him and motioned his football jocks over.

"I saw you with Cindy tonight" said Nick.

"Oh really" Jimmy replied innocently.

"If you like her so much were her necklace" Nick said while putting Cindy's glowing green necklace, and motioned everyone to put him in the truck. Jimmy suddenly became weak; it was the necklace…Jimmy couldn't breathe… 'So weak' he thought.

Once they got to there destination which was on the side of the road from a corn field. Jimmy was dragged into the middle of the corn field and strapped on a cross with his arms stretching outward. They took off his shirt and painted and "S" on it. And with that they left.

Jimmy felt like he couldn't breath when suddenly someone came out of nowhere.

"Help me" said Jimmy.

"Why should I do that?" said the man "no one ever helped me when I was the victim of Retroville Highs prank in 1989"

"Who are you?" said Jimmy.

"I am Jeremy Creek I was in your same predicament the day of the meteor shower" said Jeremy.

"I am sorry for that" said Jimmy not really knowing what to say. "But you haven't aged a day?"

"Yes well that is one of the good things about my powers" replied Jeremy.

"Powers?" questioned Jimmy.

"Well I can electrocute things" said Jeremy simply.

"Sorry to leave you hanging here Jimmy but I've got to go get some revenge at a certain dance and frankly you'll be safer here" and with that Jeremy left.

'He'll hurt everyone there' thought Jimmy 'got to get out of here'.

"Jimmy is that you" said a voice.

"Lex?" replied Jimmy

"Jimmy what happened" said Lex as he appeared and began untying Jimmy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jimmy.

"I was driving with my window down and I saw a kid come out of here and then I heard a voice that sounded like yours" said Lex.

"Lex I'm sorry about this but I've got to run" replied Jimmy. Lex turned around but Jimmy was already gone.

Jimmy ran to the back of the school where he sure enough saw Jeremy.

"How could you get here that fast" asked a puzzled Jeremy.

"Jeremy don't do anything stupid" said Jimmy.

"Oh you mean like pulling the fire alarm so water goes over everyone in the gym allowing me to easily electrocute them" replied Jeremy.

"Well yes" said Jimmy.

Jeremy reached to pull the switch and Jimmy ran and pushed him out of the way. Jimmy was not the violent type and stopped not paying attention to what Jeremy was doing next while instead pondering what he had just done. Jeremy was in a car and floored it right for Jimmy and Jimmy being faster than a speeding bullet ran out of the way while Jeremy smashed into a building hitting containers contained with some sort of liquid. Jimmy ran to go and see if Jeremy was ok. But it was too late he had already electrocuted himself.

"Jeremy?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"What...who are you" replied a Jeremy that obviously had amnesia.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron and you're in Retroville"

Later that night Jimmy sat in his loft thinking. The police and ambulance had come and taken care of Jeremy he had missed the dance but at least he saved everyone.

All of the sudden he looked up and Cindy was there.

"You still owe me a dance Jimmy" she said. Jimmy put his arms around her nervously and they began to dance. They danced for a few minutes and then suddenly….She was gone…Jimmy sighed 'it most of only been a daydream' he thought while looking out the window at Nick letting Cindy out of his truck from coming home from the dance.

Jimmy looked at Cindy making her way to her house "Thanks for the dance Cindy" Jimmy said before leaving the window.

Cindy looked up at Jimmy's window thinking she heard something but it must have only been her imagination.

On the next episode (or chapter) of Superman…Jimmy must deal with Greg, a nerdish bug collector with a crush on Cindy who gains the ability of various insects and uses them to lash out at anyone who opposes him.(Better than it sounds)

So did you like it hate it read and review please and I love it when people e-mail me comments to so please e-mail me. This is Superman Season 1 if you continue to like this I will continue to do season one and then surpass that to make Superman Season 2 and so on…each episode will be similar to Smallville. As you all know Clark Kent ends up with Lois Lane not Lana Lang (for those of you that know about Superman) but I will change things if I have to once and if I get to writing the episode of Smallville in which Lois is introduced. So thanks again Sly Cooper-signing out!


	2. Metamorphosis

**Chapter 2: Metamorphosis**

Jimmy was floating above Cindy's bed.

"Hi Cindy" said Jimmy

"You killed my parents" replied Cindy angrily.

"What no I didn't" said Jimmy.

All of the sudden Jimmy woke up…and he was floating above his bed and suddenly fell down. 'Ok that was weird' thought Jimmy. Jimmy got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hi Jimbo" said Hugh.

"Ummm mom dad…"started Jimmy.

"What is it son?" asked Judy.

"When I woke up this morning I was sorta floating above my bed" said Jimmy. Hugh and Judy looked at each other.

"Well you may change over time son you could gain more powers" replied Hugh.

Greg was in his room and taking care of his bugs. He had recently found a new specimen of some sort of green glowing insect.

"You've messed up for the last time your off to military school" Greg's mom shouted.

"But who will take care of my bugs" Greg yelled back.

"Get rid of them NOW!" Greg's mom yelled. Greg angrily put some of his bugs in there containers and put them in his VW bug. Greg drove away to find a safe place for his insect friends.

"Ow" shouted Greg. He looked to the bugs sitting on the seat next to him. The container had broken. All of the sudden All of the glowing green bugs started biting him. He lost control of the car and flew into a ditch.

Theme Song

_Somebody save me, let your warm hands break right through me, somebody save me, I don't care how you do it, just save me, I made this whole world shine for you, save me, come on._

Today was the fair. Jimmy was helping his mom unload some produce from their truck but Jimmy's mind was on his dream. Cindy had accused Jimmy of killing her parents. Jimmy was basically the one who made the meteor shower happen. After all he was probably the only alien sent down to earth. He had made the meteor shower happen basically the meteor that hit Cindy's parent's car killed them. Look at what happened to Jeremy Creek. Jimmy sighed 'Am I ever going to get a break' he thought.

Lex walked around the local fair. He had only recently come to Retroville. He saw Cindy from affar and knew that Jimmy liked her. Small town.

"Hello Cindy" said Lex.

"Hi Lex…Small town" she replied noticing Lex wondering how she knew him.

"Too bad about Jimmy last night" said Lex.

"Yeah he missed the dance" Cindy replied.

"I'm talking about the cornfield incident" Lex said.

"What cornfield incident?" said Cindy.

"Well you know how every year the football jock tie someone up to a wooden cross and paint and "S" on their chest. Lex replied.

"Oh no poor Jimmy…What football players did it" Cindy questioned

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend" Lex said walking away. Cindy was shocked pondering what Lex had just said when Greg walked up to her.

"Hey Cindy" said Greg.

"Hi Greg what happened to your glasses" replied Cindy.

"Don't need them anymore" said Greg "Do you wanna work on our science project today like later on"

"I would but I told Nick that I would go to a movie with him tonight" Cindy replied.

"Oh" said Greg. Suddenly Nick appeared.

"Bye" said Greg. Nick went up to Greg.

"You better not be making moves on my girl" said Nick "Did you here what happened to Neutron." Greg merely walked away.

"I got to go Cindy I'll be back later"

"Bye Nick" said Cindy.

Nick got in his truck and started to drive away but at that same time Jimmy and Hugh were getting in their truck to stop in town for an errand. Jimmy and Hugh drove behind Nick. All of the sudden Greg came into the middle of the road and picked up Nick's truck and tipped it over. Greg realized that Jimmy and Hugh saw the whole thing and quickly ran into the woods. Hugh slammed on the brakes and Jimmy ran out of the car and pulled Nick out who was unconscious Jimmy realized that the truck was about to explode from leaking gasoline. Jimmy stood over Nick to protect him and BOOM the car exploded. After the explosion Hugh ran over to Jimmy who was left without a scratch and had protected Nick.

"We need to get him to a hospital" said Jimmy.

Later on that night Jimmy met Carl and Sheen at Greg's house.

"Ok" started Jimmy "We've got to find out some clues before Greg gets home"

"Ok" said Carl

"I'm in" said Sheen. Jimmy and Sheen Carefully went into the house (the door was unlocked) and made there way to Greg's bedroom.

"Hey how do you know where Greg's bedroom is?" questioned Carl.

"Me and Jimmy used to be best friends with Greg said" Sheen.

"Oh I see" replied Carl. As they went into Greg's bedroom they couldn't see anything it was covered with webbing. Carl found a book and began to read.

"Cindy Cindy Cindy Cindy Cindy Cindy" said Carl.

"What?" questioned Jimmy.

"That's what is says" said Carl. Jimmy looked at it and sure enough that's what it said.

"Uhhh guys look at this" said Sheen. There were a whole bunch of pictures of Cindy taped on a wall. Sheen then motioned Jimmy to check in the closet. Jimmy moved closer to the closet and suddenly the dead body of Greg's mom was in the closet.

"Oh no" said Jimmy "You guys call the police I've got to go find Cindy she might be in trouble"

Cindy was feeding her horse while Nick walked in. Cindy hugged Nick but then there was awkward silence.

"Nick did you put Jimmy out in the field" Cindy questioned.

"I uhhhh no of coarse not" started Nick but Cindy cut him off.

"Don't you lie to me Nick Dean" Cindy said angrily. But before Nick could say anything. Greg walked into the barn.

"Not you again Dean" said Greg. "Come on Cindy your coming with me" and Greg grabbed Cindy. Nick tried to stop tried him buy in result go punched with great force and was knocked into a stall. Jimmy ran into the barn and looked around but there was no trace of Cindy. Jimmy heard someone moaning.

"Hello" he said

"Jimmy?" Nick said.

"Nick what are you doing here" replied Jimmy helping Nick up.

"Greg He took Cindy we've got to find her" said Nick getting in his truck.

"Ok there is a tree house in the woods not far from here he might be there" replied Jimmy.

"Ok do you need a ride?" said Nick

"No I'll be fine" replied Jimmy.

"Jimmy," Nick started "I'm sorry about the whole cornfield thing and" but it was too late Jimmy was already running at top speed to find Cindy. Soon Jimmy appeared at the tree house and climbed up it. There he found Cindy covered in webbing and unconscious. Jimmy began to rip off the webbing. Greg appeared behind him and said

"I'm surprised you would come up here you were always afraid of heights"

"Greg you have to stop this" said Jimmy.

"Why should I" said Greg "Now Cindy and I will finally be together." Greg punched Jimmy out of the tree house. Jimmy landed on the ground perfectly fine. Greg couldn't believe his eyes he dashed down to were Jimmy was standing and punched Jimmy in the stomach. Greg's hand hurt from doing so (after all Superman is called the man of steel). Greg ran off. Nick showed up in his truck and Jimmy yelled "Get Cindy out of here she's up at the top of the tree house I'll go after Greg" and with that Jimmy ran after Greg and ended up at an abandoned warehouse.

"Greg you've got to stop this please!" yelled Jimmy.

"NOOO!!!!" yelled Greg and threw a barrel at Jimmy in witch 2 glowing green rocks fell out. Jimmy soon began to feel weak. It felt like his powers suddenly left him and he had just been shot in the chest.

"Excuse me while I go and get Cindy" said Greg. Jimmy Suddenly felt like he had to do something or else Cindy would be in trouble. Jimmy kicked the meteor rocks away from him and accidentally kicked a barrel that fell on Greg from below. Jimmy rushed down to see if Greg was ok. Jimmy picked up the barrel but there were only insects under it. Greg was gone. Jimmy made his way back to the tree house only to find Nick with his arm around Cindy walking back to his truck. Nick had gotten all the credit once again. I can't tell you Jimmy was disappointed. The look on Jimmy's face was between disappointing and relieved that Cindy was ok. Jimmy began his walk home.

On the next episode of Superman (I love saying that even though it's a chapter) Jimmy tries out for the football team and Cindy begins to waitress at a restaurant, Jimmy must deal with an abusive hot tempered coach that gains the ability to control and project fire.

So did you like this chapter I hope so. Please Read and Review it makes me happy! Thanks to everyone for reading-Sly Cooper signing out


End file.
